Takdir Kita
by mizuke forever
Summary: Takdir hanya Tuhan yang tahu... Ya, tentu saja karena Tuhanlah yang menciptakan takdir untuk manusia.


Takdir hanya Tuhan yang tahu... Ya, tentu saja karena Tuhanlah yang menciptakan takdir untuk manusia.

Takdir untuk manusia.

"Jadi bagaimana?" ucap suara khas pria.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya lawan bicaranya kali ini suara khas wanita.

"Tentu saja tentang kehamilan Nyonya Uchiha kita." pria itu mendengus.

"Oh ya, tentu saja sudah kuurus, kau tenang saja sayang~" kata wanita itu sambil berjalan manja kearah pria yang tengah mendengus tadi.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Pair: SasuXSaku**

 **Author: Mizuke Forever**

 **Warn: Au, Typo, OOC, Bad alur, Bad EYD, Cerita pasaran, RnR, DLDR, etc.**

.

.

.

Takdir kita.

Chapter 1

"Nyonya Mikoto saya mohon jangan terlalu aktif bergerak." ujar seorang wanita pada majikannya. Sang majikan menoleh dan tersenyum manis, "Bawakan ini, dan ini juga ya kin?" si astisten rumah tangga bernama kin itu dengan sigap menuruti kemauan majikannya lalu mendengus. Peringatan halus yang dikatakannya tak digubris oleh sang majikan.

"Tak apa kin, Nyonya kita sedang mengandung anak pertamanya wajar jika beliau amat senang dan aktif. Ditambah anak pertamanya itu laki-laki. Lihatlah, Nyonya kita terlihat sangat bahagia."

"Iya Chiyo Baa-san benar."

Kedua astisten rumah tangga itu tersenyum senang memandang majikan mereka yang tampak sibuk memilah-milah pakaian bayi.

.

.

.

"Aaaah! Chiyo Baa-san! Aku sudah tidak kuat! Aaaargh!" teriak Mikoto, ia menahan rasa sakit yang mendera perutnya, kontraksi dalam perutnya kian terasa.

"Tenang Nyonya sebentar lagi sampai, bertahanlah!" Chiyo mencoba menenangkan walaupun dirinya sendiri dilanda kepanikan yang teramat.

"Kakashi-san apa rumah sakitnya masih jauh?" tanya Chiyo sambil tetap memperhatikan majikannya.

"Sebentar lagi sampai Chiyo Baa-san." sahut si pengemudi. Selaku supir pribadi keluarga Uchiha.

Mobil marcendece hitam berhenti tepat didepan Rumah Sakit Konoha dan diikuti mobil taksi dibelakangnya. Mikoto keluar dari mobil dipapah oleh Chiyo dan Kakashi, tak lama datang beberapa suster dengan membawa dua kursi roda. Dua kursi roda? Ternyata yang keluar dari taksi adalah Ibu hamil yang juga mau melahirkan, wanita itu dipapah oleh seorang pria. Tak salah lagi wanita itu akan melahirkan didampingi oleh suaminya.

Dua kursi roda berjalan beriringan menuju ruang bersalin.

"Hah hah he-hey apa kau gugup?" Mikoto terkejut disela-sela rasa sakitnya ditanyai hal semacam itu, Mikoto sangat ingat wanita itu yang datang dengan menggunakan taksi dan akan menjalani proses yang sama dengannya. Mikoto tersenyum, "tentu saja ughh-" Mikoto menatap sekilas lawan bicaranya, rupanya wanita itu juga sedang merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, perut buncit, kesakitan dan bercucuran keringat tapi wanita itu tampak senang dan antusias.

"I-ini anak pertamakuh-" gumam Mikoto disela rasa sakitnya.

Wanita yang tak ia kenali namanya itu merespon, "ugh! Ini yang kedua untukku hehe jangan gugup santai saja, tenanglah pasti lancar akh! Kizashi cepat sepertinya dia mau keluaaar!" dengan sigap sang suami menuruti perintah istrinya. Mikoto kembali tersenyum ia sadar wanita itu memberinya semangat.

Pada hari yang sama dua bayi berbeda jenis kelamin telah lahir.

Pintu ruangan tempat Nyonya Uchiha berbaring terbuka. Chiyo selaku kepala astisten rumah tangga sekaligus orang kepercayaan keluarga besar ini berdiri dan membungkuk seraya Tuan besarnya masuk dan mendekat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Chiyo Baa-san?" Tuan besarnya bertanya. Orang itu mengusap lebut pipi Mikoto dengan tangan kekarnya.

"Seusai melahirkan Nyonya sempat pingsan, tapi kata dokter itu hal yang biasa terjadi." tutur Chiyo pada Tuan besarnya.

"Hn lalu dimana putraku?" tangan kekarnya masih mengelus pipi Mikoto.

Chiyo menegang entah apa yang harus ia katakan pada Tuannya bahwa bayinya...

Cklek!

Setelah pintu terbuka masuklah seorang suster dan membawa sebuah dorongan khusus disana terdapat bayi yang sedang terlelap dan terbungkus kain. "bayinya sudah dimandikan, karena Nyonya Mikoto pingsan dan belum sempat menyusui jadi kami telah memberinya susu steril khusus bayi." terang si suster.

"Tuan Fugaku itu bayinya." ucap Chiyo.

"Hn." pria bertubuh tegap itu menghampiri bayinya. Anaknya. Rasa bahagia menyelimuti hatinya, betapa tidak, ia telah menjadi seorang Ayah. Ia bangga pada dirinya dan juga sang istri yang telah melahirkan seorang Anak. Kebahagiaannya telah lengkap. Ditambah lagi anak pertamanya ini adalah berjenis kelamin laki-laki resmi sudah seluruh kekayaan, warisan dan tahta akan jatuh pada anak ini. Uchiha Fugaku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Fugaku menatap anaknya yang begitu mungil dan lucu. "hn putraku..." jemari Fugaku mengelus pipi chubby anaknya.

"Tu-tuan?" suara Chiyo sedikit tersendat kala memanggil tuannya.

Fugaku tak merespon, sebelah alisnya naik. "hn rambutnya pink?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, ia sungguh tak salah lihat rambut bayinya benar-benar berwarna dan warnanya pink?

Fugaku menggendong bayi itu, "uuh kau sangat mirip kakek buyutmu eh?" kekeh Fugaku sambil terlihat gemas pada anaknya. Ia teringat pada kakek buyut keluarga Uchiha, memang benar sesepuh Uchiha salah satunya ada yang memiliki rambut seperti anaknya ini. Dan ia mempercayai hal itu.

"Tuan?"

"Hn?" kali ini panggilan Chiyo diresponnya.

"Jenis kelamin bayinya perempuan tuan."

Fugaku menajamkan telinga saat pembantu setianya berbicara, nafasnya tercekat. Bukankah seharusnya bayi laki-laki yang lahir?, lalu bagaimana dengan foto USG yang selama ini Mikoto berikan padanya? Ia percaya mana mungkin istrinya berbohong. Ia pernah mengantar istrinya sendiri untuk periksa saat masih mengandung dan ia percaya sangat percaya bahwa bayi laki-laki yang seharusnya lahir. Dalam hati Fugaku terus berkecambuk.

Fugaku meletakan bayinya kembali lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

"Nyonya?" Chiyo melihat Mikoto sadar. Tidak, wanita cantik itu memang sudah sejak tadi sadar dari tidurnya.

Mikoto tersenyum miris. Dokter telah menerangkan tadi, bahwa kesalahan pemeriksaan saat hamil bisa saja terjadi bahkan sering. Tapi Mikoto tetap saja kaget pasalnya ia sering memperiksakan diri dan hasilnya tetap sama cikal bakal bayinya adalah laki-laki. Hal yang dialami dalam kandungan Mikoto adalah tali pusar sang bayi berada tepat diselangkangan bayi sehingga saat dilihat maupun difoto hasilnya seperti bayi yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Dan tambahnya, Tuhanlah yang tetap menentukan takdirnya.

"Chiyo Baa-san bisa dekatkan Sakura padaku?" Chiyopun menuruti perintah.

"Jadi Nyonya telah menentukan nama untuknya?" tanya Chiyo lembut.

Mikoto mengambil lembut bayi yang Chiyo berikan. "iya, Uchiha Sakura. Dia putriku. Aku tak peduli apapun lagi, yang jelas dia adalah Anakku." bulir air matanya turun kala saat mengecup lembut pipi putrinya.

.

.

.

Dilain ruangan bersalin.

Seorang bocah berumur enam tahun berambut merah tengah menatap bayi yang sedang tertidur.

"Nah Saso-chan bagaimana adikmu terlihat tampan seperti Ayah kan?"

"Ugh! Aneh!" tutur sang anak ketus.

"Eh! Aneh apanya Saso-chan?" kali ini seorang wanita tengah berbaring dikasur yang berbicara.

"Ibu bilang aku akan dapat adik bayi perempuan, tapi kenapa malah dapat adik bayi laki-laki? Ibu berbohong ya?" ucap ketus lagi dari mulut Saso-chan.

Kedua orangua tua anak ini saling pandang lalu menatap sang anak sulung mereka. "Saso-chan dengarkan ayah, mau perempuan atau laki-laki itu tetap ciptaan Tuhan bukan?" bocah itu mengangguk.

"Adik bayi perempuan atau laki-laki yang ibumu lahirkan itu adalah adikmu Sasori. Kita harus bersyukur atas karunia Tuhan, jadi tak masalahkan kalau bayinya laki-laki? Kau akan tetap punya teman bermain nanti."

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan ayahnya mata Sasori kembali memandang adik bayinya, "hay adikku yang kecil." gumam polos Sasori membuat ayah dan ibunya tersenyum lega. Anak sulung mereka cepat dan mudah mengerti.

"Kerja yang bagus Kizashi." tutur sang istri.

"Hm sepertinya Sasori sangat menginginkan adik perempuan." kata Kizashi.

"Yah aku juga sedikit bersalah padanya, padahal aku yakin sekali kalau bayinya perempuan."

"Ah tak masalah mau perempuan atau laki-laki lagi Mebuki, yang penting kau istriku dan bayiku selamat. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku." Mebuki tersenyum hangat dan bahagia kala mendengar ucapan Kizashi. Suaminya tercinta.

"Ibu! Ayah! Siapa nama adik bayiku ini?" pertanyaan Sasori membuat Mebuki terkekeh geli, Sasori tak lagi berbicara ketus dan kini wajahnya senyum kala mengelus pipi bayi mungil yang tengah terlelap itu.

"Sasuke. Haruno Sasuke. Bagaimana menurutmu Mebuki?"

"Hm itu nama yang bagus sayang, aku setuju!" jawab Mebuki antusias.

"Sasuke..." sahut Sasori.

.

.

.

"Hihihi... Rencana kita berhasilkan sayang?"

"Kerja yang bagus Rin-ku sayang~" sang pria tengah memeluk manja wanitanya.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa rencana kita selanjutnya Obito-kun?"

"Kurasa untuk sekarang cukup. Kita tak perlu mengintai mereka lagi." Obito tersenyum puas.

"Ayey! Misi menukar bayi complete!" Rin bersorak riang sambil berbalik memeluk erat Obito. "Oh iya Obito-kun, beri Kakashi bonus yang banyak dia sudah membantu kita dengan sangat baik." kata Rin lagi.

"Hn. Iya kau benar."

"Lalu kapan kita menikah? Kau lihatkan perutku semakin buncit." tutur Rin sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Iya secepatnya." balas Obito.

Rin tersenyum senang. " kau tahu sayang, bayiku berjenis kelamin laki-laki." bisik Rin ditelinga Obito sambil menyerahkan foto USG pada pria yang telah menghamilinya.

Obito menatap selembar foto itu. seringaian terpancar jelas diwajahnya.

"Sebentar lagi posisimu akan tergantikan olehku Fugaku..."

Obito adalah kerabat dekat Fugaku namun ia sangat membenci Fugaku. Rasa iri yang tinggi terhadap Fugakulah yang membuatnya sangat membenci kerabat dekatnya itu. Keluarga besar Uchiha sangat mengagungkan Fugaku dalam hal apapun. Selalu nama Fugaku yang disebut-sebut padahal mereka sama-sama dari kalangan Uchiha dan dari seluruh keturunan Uchiha selalu Fugaku yang menjadi sorotan. Kenapa harus selalu Fugaku? Kenapa selalu Fugaku yang beruntung.

Beruntung? Tidak, untuk kali ini cukup sudah! Ia sudah sangat bosan nama Fugaku yang selalu terngiang. Obito tersenyum licik. Seringaian terus menghiasi raut wajahnya, rencananya telah berhasil. Ia telah menukar bayi Fugaku dengan bayi orang lain entah bayi milik siapa ia tak peduli, yang terpenting bayi itu perempuan. Tidak ada anak pertama laki-laki dalam keluarga Fugaku itu artinya harta dan tahta tak akan jatuh ke tangan Fugaku, melainkan akan jatuh ke tangannya.

.

.

.

 **Uchiha's House.**

Dirumah yang tampak megah dan asri ini nyonya Uchiha sedang disibukkan oleh bayinya yang amat mengemaskan.

"Nyonya sudah waktunya nona Sakura dimandi."

Bibir Mikoto melengkung manis, "baiklah, oh anak ibu yang manis mandi dulu ya sayang..." Mikoto mencium gemas bayinya lalu menyerahkan pada Chiyo.

"Chiyo baa-chan apa itu?" tanya Mikoto sambil melirik surat pos yang dipegang Chiyo.

"Oh ini? saya juga tidak tahu, ini untuk tuan Fugaku nyonya."

Mikoto kembali tersenyum, "biar aku saja, berikan padaku Chiyo baa-chan."

Chiyo menuruti perintah majikannya.

Setelah Chiyo berlalu membawa bayi kesayangannya. Mikoto membuka lalu membaca isi surat itu. Tiba-tiba mata Mikoto melebar, segera ia menghampiri suaminya.

Braak!

"Mikoto? Ada apa ini?" Fugaku terkejut ketika pintu kamar mereka didobrak.

"Kita sudah membahas ini kan Fugaku?! Kau bilang sudah tak akan mempermasalahkan lagi apa anak pertama kita, kau bilang akan menerima ini semua! Apa seperti ini caramu menerima Saku-chan dalam kehidupan kita hah?!" Mikoto menunjukan surat yang telah dibacanya lalu melemparkannya pada Fugaku. Pria itu langsung mengerti kenapa Mikoto datang padanya dengan amarah yang teramat.

"Aku bisa jelaskan ini Mikoto ," ucap Fugaku selembut mungkin, berharap wanita yang dicintainya bisa teredam emosinya.

"Jelaskan apa?!" tanya Mikoto marah.

"Aku hanya memastikan Mikoto, hanya itu tak ada maksud lain." Fugaku mengambil surat itu, isi surat itu adalah hasil uji laboratorium (DNA) Sakura. Hasil tes menunjukan bahwa Uchiha Sakura adalah anak biologis dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Dalam keterangannya masing-masing kecocokan DNA dari Fugaku dan Mikoto terhadap Sakura adalah 99% positif. Fugaku meremas surat hasil tes DNA itu.

"Kau ingin menunjukan apa? Apa? Aku sudah lelah Fugaku! Aku tahu kau tak akan bisa menerima Sakura. Terserah! Ku ingatkan sekali lagi padamu!" Mikoto menjeda, "Sakura adalah anakmu dan juga anakku, aku tak peduli bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sakura, bencikah atau apalah terserah maumu! Tapi yang jelas dia anakku tak akan kubiarkan kau menyakitinya barang sedikitpun ingat itu!" Mikoto mengeram lalu meninggalkan Fugaku.

Blam!

Mikoto menangis tersedu-sedu hatinya sakit sungguh sakit. tindakan suaminya sudah melukai hatinya. Ia pikir suaminya tak akan mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini lagi, ia pikir suaminya sudah dapat menerima keberadaan Sakura dan tapi ternyata tidak! Fugaku masih belum terima, egonya terlalu tinggi khas Uchiha. Ya, harusnya ia lebih memahami suaminya lebih dalam lagi. Yang Fugaku inginkan adalah tahta dan kekayakan. Denagan adanya anak pertama laki-laki akan mempermudah jalan menuju tahta yang tinggi, seperti itulah Uchiha. Sifat keturunan Uchiha.

Mikoto tak peduli apa itu tahta, kekayaan dan embel-embel lainnya. Bukankah semua anak memiliki rezeki masing-masing tak pandang apapun jenis kelaminnya. Persetan! Apa yang salah dengan bayi perempuan yang menjadi anak pertama dalam keluarga ini? Terserah! Tak ada yang ingin Mikoto pikirkan lagi selain kebahagiaan Sakura. Melihat bayi manisnya tersenyum Mikoto akan selalu membuat Sakura tersenyum itulah tekadnya. Tekad seluruh orang tua pada anaknya. Tak ada yang orang tua inginkan selain membuat anaknya bahagia.

Fugaku masih memandangi surat itu. pikirannya menerawang jauh, rasa bersalah telah menyelimutinya. Haruskah ia meninggalkan ego khas Uchihanya? Sebenarnya bagi Fugaku anak pertama dalam keluarganya ini perempuan tak jadi masalah, namun dalam hatinya masih merasa ganjil akan sesuatu dan hal itu membuatnya semakin penasaran. Insting Uchiha selalu tajam bukan? Tapi ia tak dapat membuktikan apapun meski telah bersusah payah mencari kebenaran.

.

.

.

 **Haruno's House.**

Sasori memperhatikan ibunya yang telaten mengurusi adiknya, sang ibu sedang memakaikan popok bayi. Mata hazelnya beralih pada adik laki-lakinya tampak tenang. "bu, Sasu-chan mirip siapa sih?" pertanyan polos Sasori membuat Mebuki bergeming. "hm, mirip siapa ya? Kira-kira Sasu-chan mirip siapa hayo! Hup!" Mebuki malah bertanya kembali sambil mengangkat Sasuke ke dalam gendongannya. "uh! Mana Saso-chan tahu!" ucap Sasori cemberut, ibunya malah mengajaknya main tebak-tebakan.

"Hihihihi ya mungin mirip ayahmu."

"Tidak mirip, sambutnya saja beda." tutur Sasori.

Mebuki tersenyum, "yah kan adikmu ini masih sangat kecil belum terlihat mirip siapanya." akhirnya Sasori terdiam, Mebuki harus ekstra sabar menanggapi putra sulungnya yang selalu pandai bertanya. Anak sulungnya memang pandai luar biasa.

"Mau main dengan Sasu-chan?" tawar Mebuki.

"Yaaa!" seru Sasori dan terlihat senang lalu tangan mungilnya langsung mengelus pipi tembem adiknya. Saat itu juga adiknya tertawa geli khas bayi.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

 **Note** : fic abal mizu tampilkan lagi wan kawan -_- oke untuk inspirasi sepertinya mizu gak perlu banyak cingcong terinpirasi dari drama-drama, sinetron dan bahkan telenovela hahahaxD meski pasaran ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran mizu shaaanarooo! Hehehe pokoknya cukup review aja: keep or delete ^-^


End file.
